Tomb Raider: The codex prophecy
by caiusoftheballads
Summary: This story is set after the events of the Tomb Raider reboot. The group trinity is planning to use a catastrophe set to befall earth, Orchestrated by the Aztec god Quetzalcoatl, in an attempt to gain control of the planet. Lara will have travel the world to collect 3 ancient artifacts, which when used together, will be able to stop the catastophe from taking place.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A hazy darkness filled the room. Edward Millan, chairman of Trinity found this somewhat satisfying, comforting. Trinity had worked in the darkness for the past century. His great grandfather had formed the group after the Masons discovered a grim secret hidden within the Codex Telleriano-Remensis, an Aztec manuscript. They deciphered within it a prophecy of an imminent catastrophe set to befall the earth. An asteroid was on a path directly towards the planet. The Masons set to work attempting to find a way to avert the disaster. They set up space programmes and began the development of star wars weapons, all the while keeping quiet to the masses that there was a potential danger hurtling towards them. Edwards's grandfather was himself a Mason; however upon personal study of the Codex he found another message, an enigma. "When the Illuminated take control, the world will groan under the pressure of collision. The tyrant shall fall and the sun will implode, drenching the world in darkness. Acknowledge these signs and you will know the end is nigh. Seek the staff, spear and pendant and heaven will be your throne" Edward muttered silently to himself, marvelling at the absurd simplicity of the riddle that so few had figured out, let alone found hidden within the Codex. All of these had come to pass. Weishaupt's Illuminati infiltrated the masons creating an 'Illuminated' materialistic world. This in turn led to great conflict around the world. The tyrant the riddle spoke of referred to Hitler. Lastly the riddle spoke of the defeat of the sun queen Himiko. All that was left for Edward was to come into possession of the 3 artefacts mentioned. If he had them, he thought to himself, then he will have the world in the palm of his hand. Trinity in just over one century will have done what all other esoteric groups before them had failed to do in hundreds... no thousands of years.

As Edward mulled these thoughts over in his head, feeling triumphant at how well everything had worked out so far, the screen in the corner of the room lit up the darkness. "Niikura Toru reporting Sir. We have some very good news for you" This is destiny Edward thought to himself smugly as he answered the call "Tell me what you have found Toru San"


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Hey Sam, how are you?" Lara uttered as Sam walked through the door of their apartment. 3 years had passed since the events on Yamatai. Lara and Sam had got an apartment together. What took place on that island had strengthened their bond so much that they now felt more like sisters than just good friends.

Lara had been on many journeys in the 3 years that followed the discovery of Yamatai. As she looked out into the garden with the flowers swaying gently in the breeze she wondered if her father would be proud at all that she had accomplished. She personally felt troubled and burdened; she had to do many questionable things. In the heat of battle, killing is easy. It is either them or you. But when she was away from the field, she felt distraught at the lives she has taken, the amount of blood she is steeped in. As she looked at the flowers she felt a degree of anger and disgust, knowing that she could never again be pure at heart.

'That's enough Lara' she thought to herself as she shook off these thoughts that served only to hold her back. "Hey Sam, what did you buy?" she called into the kitchen where Sam had immediately bustled into when she came in. "Just some food, to get us through the next few days" she called back. Lara walked into the kitchen and saw the food spread out over the table and helped Sam put it away. "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out for a bit tonight." Sam looked over at Lara expectedly. "I heard Mahiki is providing cheaper drinks tonight, you might have fun, besides it is the weekend." "Hmmm, maybe some time out will do me good" Lara replied, "what time were you thinking of going at?" "About 8" came Sam's reply.

Lara went into her room after some dinner; she and Sam decided just to put on a pizza and fries for simplicity to give themselves more time to get ready. Lara didn't like over dressing for going out like Sam did. She found it impractical and uncomfortable, so she found the closest pair of jeans and a simple tee shirt and pulled them on. She had started applying some makeup when her mobile rang. As she stooped down to pick it up she realised that it was an unknown number calling her. This was rather startling as she refused to give her number to people she didn't know and trust, this had never happened before. "Hello" she answered. "Hello, is this Lara Croft?" "It is" "Lara, my name is James Mercer, I need to speak with you about something, in person preferably" a long pause followed, then "It is kind of an all or nothing situation"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Lara felt restless in Mahiki, so she left Sam with a few of their friends and went out for some fresh air. She had agreed to meet James at 10.30. She looked at her watch and saw that it was now 10.29. It was a still night; plenty of students were bustling up and down Dover Street. Lara had always loved Mayfair; she admired the old Georgian architecture. Just as she was about to turn around and go back into the club, assuming that James was going to be a no show her phone started vibrating in her hands. 'He doesn't know who I am, I don't know who he is' she thought to herself, hesitating with her thumb hovering over the receive button. Lara decided to give in and answered the call, there were plenty of people around and she didn't have to say much to him, it was after all James that got in contact with her.

"Hello" Lara answered the phone. "Hey Lara, for a moment I thought you weren't going to pick up" James seemed to hesitate before continuing. "Look I know you probably feel a little uneasy about this, but I really think you will be interested in what I have to say" Lara wondered about this for a moment, 'he doesn't know me, how could he possibly know what he has to say would interest me' her unease was starting to settle back in again. "Okay, where are you?" "I'm right behind you Lara" said a voice both through the phone and directly behind her.

Lara quickly turned around and put her hand into her handbag where she had placed a pistol earlier before coming out. The man right in front of her was very tall, at least 6'6, had shaggy long dark brown hair and a beard. He wore a light blue shirt with a dark jacket, cargo trousers and a pair of tan boots. His eyes were a piercing blue and Lara felt as though they were looking right through her. She suddenly remembered that she had her hand in her bag clutching her pistol. She straightened up a bit a lightened her grasp as James cleared his throat "I'm sorry for startling you Lara, that wasn't my intention" his voice was very deep, almost gravelly. "It's alright" Lara replied, "I'm just a little confused as to how you could get my number and what you could possibly want from me". At this James gave a brief smile "Yes well, I actually got your number from a friend of yours, Jonah Maiava. It was difficult tracking down anyone who was in Yamatai, but I succeeded eventually" at this James gave another brief smile. Lara wondered why Johan would give this man her number. "What is it exactly you want with me?" "Ah, right to the point. Well I have... heard about your recent little... expeditions." At this Lara tightened her grip on her pistol again, how could he have known. Over the past 2 years she and Sam had been following her father's journal, trying to find the truth in myths and legends they had once easily dismissed as mere fantasy. However they were doing this privately between them and had informed no one else. "I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about" Lara bluntly replied. At this James burst out into laughter, "Lara there is no point lying to me, my employers have had their eyes on you for some time now. Think of them as guardian angels. Do you really think you could have accomplished all that you have done these past few years without a little bit of behind the scenes help, hm?"

"Employers?" Lara managed to choke out anxiously, "what do you mean!? Who the hell are you!?" "Calm yourself Miss Croft" James said, rather businesslike. "I'm not at liberty to discuss my employers with you, not at the moment. Let's just get straight to the point here shall we?" Lara remained silent. She didn't like this, but there was something about this situation that she just couldn't let slide. She couldn't understand this feeling. James sensing her confusion gave another smirk. "Look we know you are good at finding things, there are a few artefacts we need you to gather up for us. The pay is generous and you can keep anything else you find along the way." "What is it you want me to find for you" Lara said cautiously, still tense but becoming more intrigued by what James had to say. "That's the spirit!" James bellowed out. "We need you to find 3 artefacts, the staff of Hermes, Izanagi's spear and the pendant of Quetzalcoatl." "And how exactly am I supposed to find these items you require?" "Don't worry about that Lara. We already know the rough whereabouts, all you have to do is go in and get them out... So, are you interested?" Lara took a second to think this through. She had completely released her grip on her pistol now and took her hand out of her bag. There was no harm in taking this job on, these were after all items that weren't supposed to exist so they would be more myths for her to blow wide open. "Alright" Lara said finally. "But I want to bring Sam with me." "Excellent!" James' reply sounded rather joyful. "We could arrange for you to leave tomorrow? Are you busy tomorrow?" Lara took a moment then replied "Tomorrow sounds great" at this James turned and started walking down the street, but stopped a few steps away from Lara and half turned to her, another one of his half smiles on his face which he presumably thought looked friendly and welcoming but in fact had a very uneasy aura about it "I'll see you tomorrow then, Miss Croft" At this he continued down the street and rounded the corner.

Lara stayed outside Mahiki for another couple of moments running through her mind all that had just happened. She had a bad feeling about James and the thought of his 'employers' disturbed her slightly, but this job was too good to pass up despite her negative feelings. She went into the club and found Sam still with their friends. "Hey Lara, where have you been" Sam said cheerfully. "Sam we have to get home, we are going somewhere tomorrow" Lara whispered into her ear. At this Sam looked at her confused and uttered "Where are we going?" Lara realised that she actually didn't know, she was so taken aback by the encounter with James that she forgot to ask. "I don't actually know yet, I guess we will find out tomorrow"


End file.
